


水仙小破车（Newt 同体）

by amy04160416



Category: Newt - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amy04160416/pseuds/amy04160416





	水仙小破车（Newt 同体）

*注意避雷

 

 

 

 

Newt Scamander基本上算是一個工作狂。  
也許那是來自Scamander家族的習性，他就如同他的哥哥一班那麼熱愛工作。

但為了某些難以宣之於口的原因，Newt不得不推掉了這個禮拜所有對外的工作。

默默然圖書公司的人曾經感到奇怪，Newt先生每隔一段時間就會銷聲匿跡一個禮拜左右，後來從Newt本人那得知他為了照顧一種稀少的奇獸而不得不離開。

不愧是了不起的神奇動物學家，看來那定是一種相當珍貴脆弱的奇獸才需要Newt先生親自去照顧他們。  
負責《怪獸與牠們的產地》一書的編輯人員非常崇拜的想。他已經開始期待Newt先生將會如何在書中介紹那種奇獸了。

不過，他永遠不會知道的是照顧奇獸僅僅只是藉口罷了。

倫敦，Newt的住處中。  
連Bunty都被放假回家，整間屋子只剩下Newt一個人在忙碌著給接下來幾天做準備。  
他必須提先設置好給動物們吃食和一切照顧的咒語，以避免在接下來他的發情期會沒法照顧動物們。

沒錯，發情期。  
他是一名OMEGA，該死的OMEGA。  
那每隔一段時間就要來打擾他的發情期對他的影響是越來越大了。  
前幾年發情期來的時候他總是吞下幾顆抑制劑便能像一般人一樣正常工作，這也是為什麼他能到世界各處旅行、為他的書蒐集資料的原因。  
直到最近，他開始感覺到抑制劑的效果大不如前。  
他沒法好好的處理動物們的傷口或是用手記錄下文字，身體深處傳來的那股燥熱感揮之不去，他加重了抑制劑的用量卻毫無用處。  
『你是認真的嗎?使用了12年的抑制劑?!』醫生驚訝地說。  
滿是皺紋的手停下筆，他搖頭看向Newt『那當然會失效阿孩子，抑制劑也是藥，它會產生抗藥性。』

從醫生那聽來的，能用抑制劑度過十個年頭是件非常不可思議的事，他已經算是相當幸運的個例。

不過Newt可一點也沒有感覺到任何一絲一毫的幸運，沒了抑制劑的生活麻煩變得多多了。

他甚至只得把自己鎖在房裡好度過那難熬的發情期。

夜晚，Newt洗了個冷水澡。  
不得不說，在冬天裡用冷水洗澡的確不是個好主意，但唯有這麼做他才能稍稍緩解那難以言喻的燥熱。

他走回床邊注意到放在床頭的一本書，那是從出版社拿回來的樣書，還沒來的及翻閱就被自己隨手放了。  
顯然的，Newt現在也沒有任何餘裕可以好好檢閱這本書。他只想趕緊睡著，至少把握最後一個安睡的夜晚。  
他匆匆把書放回桌上，即使注意到書中掉出一張破舊的羊皮紙也沒有去撿起它。

Newt躺在床上努力清空意識、想無視身體的異樣趕緊睡著，卻又不住翻動身體。

良久，在Newt幾乎要進入夢鄉的時候，他突然感受到身邊那股不來自己的溫度。  
他慌忙睜開眼，柔軟的床微微下陷，他的身邊確實躺了一個人。  
而更令他震驚的便是那人轉過身來的長相。  
他一瞬間以為自己身旁的是一面鏡子。

兩人的面容幾乎找不出一絲差處，連雀斑都在同一個位子上，現在也染上了一樣的潮紅。  
兩道略帶急促的呼吸裡都帶著那麼一絲曖昧的氣息，似乎連空氣都熾熱的灼人。  
「你……」Newt…原先的這個Newt開口想說些什麼，卻發現喉嚨乾澀的誇張。他想起身離開，不論長相如何，現在這個時間點他絕對不想和別人待在同一個空間裡。  
「Newt。」另一個開口。同時伸手抓住了他的手，動作卻顯得有些無力。  
「我就是你。」Newt這麼說著阻止了另一個他離開的動作便俯身吻了上去。  
「抱歉。」熟悉的嗓音卻摻入陌生的情慾「我想我們都需要幫助。」  
急促的話語跟親吻一起落在他身上，炙熱的雙唇引燃了刻意壓制得情潮。  
發情期正式開始了。  
意識似乎變得有些虛幻，任對方的雙手愛撫著自己的身體，回應了他湊上來的親吻。  
濃郁的信息速爆發，充斥著整個房間。  
兩人激烈的親吻著，同樣略帶生疏的吻技不影響他們熱情，交換著唾液直到用光氧氣不得不停下來呼吸，嘴邊牽起的一條銀絲顯得相當色情。  
不知是由誰開始，單薄的睡衣很快地被剝下，赤裸的身體交疊著，感染彼此的溫度。  
「唔…」對方那和他一般因長年照顧奇獸而略顯粗糙的手指撫上了他胸前的紅點，他敏感的顫了顫身子發出了短促的呻吟。  
「聽見自己發出這種聲音還真是……」  
「……羞恥。」他小聲地接下對方的話，臉上更加躁紅了。

「……希望你不介意我那麼做。」  
「嗯？……唔！哈啊….等、住手！」呻吟藏不住的溢出喉嚨，他身手摀住了自己的嘴。  
對方彎下身子用嘴含住了早已勃然的那處，溫熱的口腔細細吮著他的性器。  
「哈啊…哈啊…等等、不行，快放開……」僅剩的理智告訴他應該要制止對方的動作，但身體卻誠實地給出了反映。  
靈活的舌頭舔舐著頂端，接著又張口吞下整根性器，溫暖的口腔跟舌頭讓他舒服的不行。  
快感是那麼的強烈，讓他的大腦幾乎無法思考。同時，後方傳來的空虛卻愈來愈無法忽視，他幾乎可以感覺到那裏氾濫成災的樣子。  
鈴口被舌尖挑逗著，敏感的性器微微顫動。過於甜膩的呻吟早已無法壓抑，他伸手推了推對方的肩膀，卻無力得更像是欲拒還迎，「唔——你別….，停、停下……不行……嘶—」  
Newt到達爆發邊緣，卻推不開對方，他終於控制不住的射出濃郁的精液。  
對方抬起頭來，嘴邊還掛著可疑的白濁。他羞恥的移開視線這才發現對方的下身也一片狼藉。

兩人都喘著氣，對方似乎發現了自己疑惑的眼神，伸手碰了下自己才剛射過的那處。剛發洩完的龜頭敏感的不行，只是碰了下便讓兩人有些受不住。  
Newt不可思議的看著對方——不，或許該說是自己，他捕捉到那一閃而逝的調皮笑容，就跟自己偶爾為之的小惡作劇成功了那般相似。

Newt這才後知後覺的發現，兩副身體之間似是有共感連結的


End file.
